Never mess with family
by jackel12
Summary: AU. What if a distant relative took Harry away from the Dursleys and prepared him for his destiny. major Dumbldore, Ron, and Ginny Bashing. HP/DOA crossover
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing from from J.K Rowlings or DOA

Chapter one

A lone man stands outside a house on Privite Drive. The man has the look of a harden warrior. His eyes have the look of of someone you wouldn't

want to meet in a dark alley. Despite this he was dressed to the nines, Armanie suit and being driven by a strech limo. but with all this only one thing

was on his mind.

" So this is where the last of my family lives, why did I let Christe and Tina tqlk me into this?"

Walking up toward the house the man starts to sweat. He hasn't sweated this much since his first tournement five years ago.

Knocking on the door He hears a someone yelling, a door being slamed and the thump thump of someone who needed to push themself away from the table.

Suddenly the door flys open a man who probably weighed close to five hundred pounds was suddenly in his face shouting " What do you want, we ain't buying

anything."

" Mr. Dursley, My name is Erik Harmon, I am looking for your wife Petunia." the man says.

"What do you want her for? says Vernon

" Many years ago I started to search for my family and she is the only one I could find." says Erik

Vernon eyes the man before him and sees that the man reeks of wealth. Vernon was never one to take advantage of such an oppotunity to raise his status as

well as the size of his checkbook.

Quickly changing his demeanor Vernon smiles. "come in , come in please make yourself at home." Says Vernon

" Petunia, Pentunia come here dear." Says Vernon

" What is it Vernon?" says Petunia

" You have a visitor dear, a long lost cousin." Says Vernon

Inside the home looked like a shrine to a boy. Just by looking at the pictures it looked like the photogragher used a really wide lens judt to get half of

the boy into the picture. For a minute Erik thought it was a picture of a baby humback whale. Erik thought that the boy looked familliar but couldn't place

him.

While Erik was looking at the pictures Vernon was discreetly telling his wife that if they played their cards right then this man would make sure that they

would be raised to the status that they so deserved.

The whole time Vernon thought he was descreetly talking to his wife, Erik heard every word. " The hell I will." Thought Erik.

Erik never believed that money made a man who he is but the the sweat and the blood he shed to earn what he had did. Suddenly Petunia spoke to him.

" So you must be Patrick's son? My what a handsome man you have grown up to be, You must simply meet my Dudikins I'm sure you will have much to talk

about."

Erik suddenly remembered where he saw the boy in the pictures. He was the one with all his friends who was beating up a kid who coulkd have been no more

than 10 years old. Erik remembers because during one of his scouting runs to learn the neighborhood he stopped the bullies who like all bullies run at the

sight of a bigger and stronger predator. Suddenly the backdoor slammed shut a piggish little voice shouted " Mum Harry hasn't made dinner yet".

Erik turned around and asked " Who's Harry?"

Vernon suddenly turned a nice purple color and Erik wondered why Vernon hasn't had a severe heartattack yet. Quickly Vernon sayed "No one just a boy we

take in during the summer from St. Brutus School for Incurable Criminal Boys. He cooks and works around here to learn how to be a respectable citizen. No

one to worry about." sayed Vernon. Erik noticed the tell tale signs that Vernon was lying.

"Well I would like to meet him." Sayed Erik

Vernon quickly tried to backstep out of the situation.

" The boy is quite dangerous Erik, We only let him out to do his chores." Said Vernon weakly

" Well if you want me to Raise you to the status that you so well deserve you will let me meet him" Erik said in a very dangerous tone

Vernon quickly saw that this man was one you did not mess with.

Dudley suddenly decided at that very moment to quit stuffing his face with the snacks that he wasn't suppose to be eating (as you can guess he was still on

his diet) and come into the living room to see what was taking so long for his dinner and saw the man who just the other day made hime look like a coward to

all his friends. truth be told he was scared shitless of the man.

" It's him the man I told you about yesterday the man who was picking on me and my friends for no reason." yelled Dudley

" You lying little pig, I was the one who stopped you from beating a 10 year old you pathitic little whale." Said Erik

Harry hearing the shouting match downstairs decided to see what was going on. Maybe the Order decided to come get him early from this place he called Hell.

Walking down the stairs Harry sees Uncle Vernon try to look opposing against a man who looks like he could beat Hagrid in a wrestling match.

" Where is Harry you fat piece a shit." said the man

" I'm Harry."

Erik turned around and saw a boy about 17 years old staring back at him. He looked about as skinny as a rail but maybe it was because he was wearing cloths

that an entire army could sleep under. But the eyes. the eyes looked just like his fathers did before he died. Before he could say anything Vernon was

yelling at the boy " GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM YOU WORTHLESS FREAK." and raised his hand to hit him. Before the blow could hit Harry Erik moved at a speed that

Harry didn't even see him move and grabbed Vernons hand. "Don't you even dare to think I would let you hit this boy in frot off me you fat oaf."

Vernon was now teriffied of this man. He could feel this man breaking every bone in his hand with little effort. Vernon screamed in agony as he tried to

release his fist from this man grip.

Erik finally released Vernons fist and turned to Harry and said " Pack your stuff Harry I'm taking you away from these People."

" Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia put all my stuff in my old bedroom." said Harry

" Aunt and Uncle you mean your related to them by blood and they have treated you like this." Erik said coldly looking at Vernon and Petunia who shrnk away

trying to make themselves look as small as possible.

" Well we will go upstairs and get it then Harry." Said Erik

" We don't need to go upstairs My old bedroom is the cupboard underneath the stairs." Said Harry

Hearing that Eriks blood began to boil and he began to see red. He hadn't been this mad since Bane killed his father all those years ago.

" What kind of monsters are you people to put a child in the cupboard while your fat son is given anything he wants. Oh and by the way Vernon I just happen to buy Grunnings last week and was going to give it to you as a gift but seeing now how you runn your household I am now going to give you till tomorrow noon to clean out your office you my fat friend are FIRED and if you don't beleive me just call your supervisor in the morning to confirm.

Walking over to the cupboard underneatht the stairs and he sees that there is a padlock on it. Grabbing the padlock and with a strength Harry did not think the man possessed, ripped the padlock and the locking device clean attached to the lock off the door and tossed it a Petunia saying " Maybe you should have put this on you fridge. Maybe then he would have been down to a XXXXL size."

Reaching down Erik grabbed the only trunk in there with one hand and lifted it up like it weighed nothing.

" Is this all of you stuff Harry?"

" Yes sir" said Harry

" Please Harry call me Erik after all we are family." Said Erik

Turning to the Dursleys Erik said " If I can help it Harry will never be returning to this cesspool ever."

"Come along Harry"

" O.k si-- I mean Erik." Said Harry

Handing the trunk to the Driver who with a little difficulty put it in the trunk.

" Back to the manor Mr. Harmon" asked the driver

" yes and please call me Erik."

" Sorry sir but someone who just did what you did to those despicable people has earned my respect sir."

" I can see your as stuborn as some of my friends so O.K"

" Take one last look Harry because you will never have to come back here again I swear to you." Said "Erik Love it? Hate it? 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing from from J.K Rowlings or DOA

After a two hour drive the limo pulled up to a manson (that could have riveled Hogworts in Harry's opinion). Before Harry and Erik could even make it to the front door a beautiful blond stepped out of the door and embraced Erik like a long lost

friend.

" So how did the the meeting go? Where they happy to see you?" said the woman.

" They was an uh intresting to say the least." said Erik.

" Oh that bad huh and who is this handsom boy Erik?" said the woman.

" This is may cousin Harry. Harry this is may friend Christy." said Erik

" Hi Harry its nice to meet you." Said Christy

Harry held out his hand to shake his but Christy had other ideas and grabbed Harry in a bear hug that would have put Mrs. Weasely to shame.

"Well come on then we can't spend all night out here and I still have to pack before our trip tomorrow evening." Said Christy.

Inside the manson was magnificent. It looked to be a mix of all cultures that Harry knew of and a few that he didn't.

" My friend Hermoine would love this place too bad you don't have a library."

Christy looked at Erik and suddenly started laughing

" Whats so funny?" asked Harry.

" I'll let Christy tell you I have to take care of something real quick" said Erik and he headed into the other room.

" Wait till you see what he did to the old ballroom. Max about had a fit." Said Christy.

" Whose Max ?" asked Harry

" My husband." Said Christy

" So you and Erik aren't you know.."

" No, Erik likes to keep to himself which surprises me." said Christy

" Why?"

" Well you seem to be the first person to actually he has opened up to this much, Hell all of us have been trying for years now." said Christy

Christy had a look of pity on her face " Erik has been fighting in some shape or form for longer than most of us have known him."

" How long have you known Erik Christy?"

" Going on about 8 years next week." said Christy. Christy didn't know what it was but she saw a young Erik in Harry. Some one who had seen too much fighting but no matter what would no back down from a fight.

" Would it be alright if I call my friend to let her know that I am alright?" "asked Harry

" Sure it's alright for you to call you girlfriend Harry." Said Christy with a smirk on her face

" she's not my girlfriend she just worries about my reletives somtimes." Said Harry

" O.K the there is a phone in the library you can use."

" thank you Christy." Said Harry

Erik was not in a good mood to say the least and the Durselys had put him that mood. How can people treat someone like that? He hadn't been this mad since

he had found out what Donovan had done to his Fame. Fame douglas may had been his fathers best friend but to Erik he was an uncle and father figure after

his father had pasted away. Erik wanted to go back to the Dursely's and show them exactly why he was considered a man not to angered. Maybe He could call

in a few favors from a couple of British generals owed him. 8 years in the military had gathered a few contacts as well as a few friends in alot of

countries who wouldn't mind doing him a favor or two. But first things first he had to call MR. Reynolds to tell him of Vernons employment or for a better

term the lack of employment.

Picking up his private phone he dailed MR. Reynolds number. After two ringes a posh voice answered " Reynolds residence, how may I help you?" Erik thought

for a moment " yes this is Mr. Harmon I need to speak with Mr. Reynolds please."

The voice on the other end suddenly changes to a man's voice who Erik

recongnized as Reynolds.

" Mr. Harmon so good to hear from you. I take it that you handed the company over to Vernon than?"

Erik could tell by his voice that he was not looking forward to working under Vernon. " No in fact I wanted to tell you that as of now Vernon is no longer

working for this company. I found him to be lacking as a honorable man and a man with no honor has no place in our company."

"forgive me sir for not telling you in advance but I found his work ethic to be quite repugnant to say the least. More people have quit under that man

than any other in the history of the company. His family is appalling to say the least my son goes to Smeltings with his son and he says that he is nothing

more than a bully to children at least 6 years younger than him. If you had not purchased the company I would have fired him myself sir."

Erik smirked at that thought. " As soon as Vernon shows wait for him with security to tell him of his new status as unemployed. then I want him

blackballed. The only job I want him to find is that of a sewage worker understood Mr. Reynolds?"

Erik could hear Reynolds laughing on the other end of the phone " I could call in a few favors sir and I will personally see to it that it happens with total

comittment sir."

Erik was starting to like Reynolds. Erik felt that such comittment deserved to be rewarded and had just the thing in mind plus it would piss Vernon off. "

Mr. reynaolds consider yourself as half owner of grunnings. I need a man such as you to run the company in my absence.

Reynolds was shocked to say the least. He had worked at the company his entire adult life, working his way up from the production floor to the executive

offices. He believed if one was to work hard and dedicate himself to what he did than he would rise to a position to where his family would never have to

worry about make their way though life.

" Sir As honored as I would be to accept this I can't--"

" No Mr. Reynolds you have earned it. I have reviewed your file to great extent and I feel that you would act as I would have in any situation for the

company. I could have not picked a better partner than you Mr. Reynolds."

Reynolds was flabergasted to say the least. He had figured that Mr. Harmon was a wealthy man who did not consern himself with the running with a company as

small as his, the man was wealthy to beyond what most people even dream of achieving. But to consern himself with Grunnings when Mr. Harmon in fact owned

several larg corporations and was himself half owner of the Douglas Corporation along with Helena Douglas but to put so much faith in him was simply unheard

of. Well if Mr. Harmon had so much faith in him then he himself would dedicate himself not to let him down.

" Mr. Harmon I accept."

Erik smiled "Please call Me Erik Partner, and if you could I want you to record the meeting with Vernon I would love to see his face when he finds out that I

was not bluffing."

Reynolds smiled at this knowing that there was a whole lot of people who would love to see it as well. " of course Si--I mean Erik and

please call me Thomas."

After tell Thomas of his new role in the company Erik called his lawyers for two things. the first thing was to get custody of Harry for he

would never be going back there even if he had to keep him out of Britian forever and two to update his will and make Harry his heir.

"Mr. Harmon it is good to here from you sir how can I be of assistance sir?"

" I need you to come to mansion as soon as possible, I need to update my will and another thing which we will discuss as soon as you get here.' Said Erik

" Of course sir I will be there first thing in the morning."

" I will see you then. goodnight." Said Erik

Erik hung up the phone and looked at the pictures on his desk. the first one was of his father and Fame together. It was at Helena's 11th birthday party before she left for school in France. It was also a couple of days before Bayman killed him in the D.O.A Tournement. Erik was 17 then and had vowed to get revenge. The next picture was of him and the members of 1st platoon 1/4 MI company. He had joined the army in hopes of learning as many fighting arts as possible. He had trained in Korea, Japan, turkey, Isreal, just abo9ut every where he was stationed. Those styles had kept him alive in Iraq, in fact he was the only one still alive from the picture.

Shaking the memories out of his head Erik decided to see if Harry had survived the force know as Christy and to tell Christy that they where leaving later than they had planned. After they had met with the lawyers Erik was taking Harry shopping for a new wardrob, couldn't have his dressed in whaleboys old clothes now could he.

To answer a few questions asked D.O.A stands for Dead or Alive from the videogame /movie

Harry is 17 but I might change that later if need be

Dumbldork is still alive but sorry to say siruis is still dead

I just need to know if this should be a H/HR or H/OC or what.

Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing from from J.K Rowlings or DOA

#

Harry was surprise to say the least. Here he was in a massive manson in the middle of London, away from his so called relatives. To top it off he was in a library that made the one in Hogworts look like a little room filled with brochures. Picking up the phone he proceded to dail Hermione's number.

" Hello"

" Hello can I talk to Hermoine please" asked Harry

" One moment please. HERMOINE." said the voice

" Hello this is Hermoine, can I ask who is calling please?" Asked Hermione

" Hey Hermoine its Harry." said Harry

" Harry oh it's so good to hear from you how are you how are the Dursleys treating you, are you doing your homework, are you sleeping alright.."

" Hermione, slow down so I can answer your questions, first it's good to hear from you too, second I'm staying with my cousin, third I am almost done with my homework." said Harry

" I thought you only had one cousin Harry?" Aske Hermione

" Well this evening a cousin on my mothers side came and took me away from them and now I'm staying with him till I go back to school." Said Harry

" That's it I am coming over tomorrow to see this cousin of yours Harry.What's the address?" Said Hermione

"Hold on a sec Hermione. Hey christie what is the address here?"

" 1765 Churchill way Harry." Said Christie ( don't know if this address really exists, I made it up)

" Who was that Harry?" aske Hermione

" Oh that was just Christie, she is a friend of my cousins." Said Harry

" OK I will be there 9 'o' clock in there morning Harry." Said Hermione

" OK I will see tomorrow Hermione bye." Said Harry

" Bye Harry." Said Hermione

Hanging up the phone Hary just hung his head. " what have I gotten myself into." thought Harry. Walking out of the library he ran into Christie.

" What do you want for dinner Harry? Asked Christie

" If you point me to the Kitchen I could make it myself if you want me too." Said Harry

Christie wanted to get in the car and show these Durselys why she was considered to be one of the best assassins in the business.

" That won't be necessary Harry just tell me what you want I will tell the cook what to make."

" Is Fried chicken alright Christie?" asked Harry

page break

Albus Was not a happy man to say the least. The devices he was using to monitor the boy had suddenly stopped working. " What has that boy done now, I need him to be compliant and looking to me for guidance. If those damn muggles have gone leanent on him they will not get paid." thought Albus. HE had

to be ready for when the boy died in battle to take the glory and to once again to be declared the greatest wizard since Merlin. Oh it was great When he

defeated Grizewald, the celebrations, the titles, the fame and money, and of course the women, oh the women. He had a differant women in his bed every night

for years. Then all of the fame started to fade away so of course he had to pick a new opponant to face off against and he saw that opponant in Tome Riddle. Just a poor orphan but as time went by Albus found out that Tom was actually the last heir of Slizaran. With such a heritage it was only time before people

considered him a Dark Lord. So with a little prodding and a little manipulation such as getting him sorted into Slizeran, having him open the Chamber of Secrets, getting families like the Malfoys and the Parkinsons to befriend the boy and for the Blacks to befriend him as well was just extra to him. Finally

he got Slughorn to 'accidently' tell Tom about the making horucex's was all he needed for Tom to start his reign of terror. Albus was all set to take Tom out of the picture when Tom suddenly decided to take the Potters out of the picture and the child had taken him out. In one swift motion all his years of planning had gone straight down the shitter. The Potter brat was now ten times more famous then he was. Albus was not going to take this lying down now. After placing the boy with his magic-hating relatives, Albus was sure that the boy would never reach the magical world. After the Logbottems were indisposed of and of course his accomplice was proved innocent life was good again. that is till ten years later one of his ears in Albania told him of a spirit that was killing animials off espically magical animals. Albus knew who it was but he couldn't believe it. the bastard had survived his own killing curse. This changed things greatly. Tom would most certainly be gunning for the boy but would not be able to find him. All Albus needed to do was bring the boy into the magical world, be the grandfather type with him, be the man who rescued him from his abusive relatives and when the time was right the boy would die Tom would die and Albus could once again be the hero. Suddenly the mirror in his desk started to vibrate. Finally those muggles have decided to call him, probably to ask for more money again, oh well money didn't amtter to him in fact it wasn't his money it was the boy's but since he was the boy's magical guardian he had access to his accounts so he wasn't spending a dime. Picking up the mirror the face of the uncle came into view.

" Yes" said Albus

" the boy is gone" said Vernon

" What how can he be gone?" Asked Albus

" Some Yank relative came and took him." Said Vernon

This was not good. If the boy was not under his control then all his plans were no good.

" What was the Yanks name?" Asked Albus

" HE said his name was Erik. Erik Harmon." said Vernon

This really wasn't good. Albus knew just exactlly who Erik Harmon was. Considered to be one of the richest men in the wolrd but in other circles was considered one of the most dangerous. had won himself several medals when he joined the army was even considered to be knighted by the Queen which was an honor considering the fact that he was and american. But Albus knew him for the most that he had won a prestigous martial arts tournement several times over. If he decided to take the boy with him to the tournement then there would be no way of finding him, the tournement was held on an island that was undetecable by any means musggle or magical.

" Why didn't you try to stop him?" Asked Albus

" The man damn near ripped my hand off, what was I suppose to do?" Screamed Vernon

" Why didn't you call the police then, you could have had him arrested for assault or something?" said Albus

" An have the police see that we was abusing the boy, we would be in jail right now as we speak." said Vernon

Albus could feel a migrain coming on. How could these muggles by so crude? Didn't they have any idea how to abuse a person without leaving clues.

" Where are they NOW?" asked Albus

" How the hell should I know." said Vernon

" Well If you want your money then you had better find out then." Said Albus

Shutting off the connection Albus put the mirror back in the drawer. Where in his plans had this gone wrong. Just when things where going his way. Sirius was finally out of they way. the man had been a thorn in his side ever since the man had escaped from Azkaban. Of course Albus knew that the man was innocent. Albus himself had performed the fidilus and of course had suggested that Peter be the secret keeper knowing full well that he was a Deatheater. The Potters were asking too many questions about the fight against Tom, they just had to be taken out of the picture. When Albus decided to bring the boy back in the picture he used a family who was well in his pocket. Of course Arthur couldn't be brought into the plan due to his friendship with the Potters but Molly on the other hand believed that she was living well below what she deserved. Throw in a marriage contract with their daughter Ginerva and all Molly had to do was make sure that her son Ron met and became friends with Harry. After that first year Ron was in Albus'sd pocket as well. Spying and making sure that the boy saw Albus as the leader of the light and kept him away from those who Albus considered uncontrolable. If he did that then he would never have to wear second hand anything and would also be known as the best friend of the boy who died trying to defeat the evil Lord Voldemort. The only flaw in the plan was when that mudblood Granger decided to befriend the boy. She was going to be a problem as Albus could not control her and simply couldn't obliviate her because that would cause irrepairable brain damage and too many people would ask questions. He thought that he had succeeded when Sirius had sent the boy that broom and it loked like the trio had broken up but it didn't last too long as they forgave each other. Maybe he could threaten to take away her prefect status if she continued her friendship with Harry.

No it was not a good day to be Albus. 


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Chapter 4

Vernon Dursely thought himself a typical normal person. He paid his taxes, well the taxes the government thought he was paying, had a beautiful house, a family with a normal way of living. That was until his freak of a nephew was left at his doorstep. The only reason he hadn't dumped the brat off at the nearest orphanage was the large amount of money the old kook was paying them. It was only right that they should be paid so that they could live the life that they thought they should. Life was good. He and Dudley got a punching bag and they would get a chance to beat the freakishness out of the boy. It didn't hurt that Vernon hated the boys parents with a passion. They were living the life that Vernon so rightly deserved. They were freaks and were living the life of kings and Vernon was a hard working bloke who barely kept food on the table for his normal family. When the boy shoed up he was afraid that he would have to treat the boy like his own son, but when the old coot told him that he could abuse the boy as much as he wanted to and if anyone asked questions then he would take care of it. Vernon was overjoyed. But then that Yank cousin had to show up and take the boy away and then had the adacity to threaten him by saying that he no longer had a job. Who the Hell did he think he was dealing with. The damn Yank probably didn't have a dime to his name regardless of the clothes that he was wearing. Vernon knew one thing though and that as soon as he got to the office tomorrow he would call his lawyer and sue that Yank for every dime he had.

Vernon woke in a good mood that morning. He had a perfectly normal breakfast with his family, a normal drive to work, hell even the security guard at the front gates had smiled to him. before he even reached his office door his secretary ran up to him and told him that Mr. Reynolds was packing up his things andwanted to see him immeadiatly. Of course Vernon wasn't thinking about the threat that Erik had made to him last night but "Finally the old coot was stepping down and naming him his successor as VP. Oh today is a great day" thought Vernon. After making sure that he was presentable he knocked on what was soon to be his door. After being summoned in Vernon looked at the site before him. Both him and Reynolds had both started out on the ground floor, but Reynolds had been given the position of VP, probably through bribing his way into the position. Of course Vernon couldn't help but take a verbal jab at the man who had what was rightfully his.

" Well I guess the powers that be have finally decided that you was no good for the company huh there Reynolds. Knew that all that boot licking would be your downfall, but don't worry I'm sure that if you make it worth my while that you could put me down as a reference for your job as a street sweeper."

" I'm glad to hear the vernon because I'm not being fired but I've been promoted to partner. The only reason I called you in here was to tell you that you have 5 minutes to clear out your office and get off the property before I have security throw you out on the street."

" What you, you, you..."

" You really didn't think we didn't know about all the dealing you had with our competiters did you. How they happen to outbid uson occasion, or the fact that when we ever came out eith a new product that they would have a cheaper one on the market at the same time did you. You should consider yourself very lucky because I wanteed you prosecuted to the full extent of the law but the4 president of the company thought that was too good for you so he had me contact every firm in England and made sure that you was blackballed. If you don't believe me just try and find another job above ditch digger. I take great pleasure in telling you this because truth be told I never liked you Vernon. You treated everyone around you like they should be wipping your arse. And by the way you have 4 minutes now. Good day."

Too say that Vernon was flabergasted would be putting it mildly. He was just told that he wasn't be promoted but fired and on top of that they knew of his double dealing with other companies to boot. It meant that he could no longer afford the finer things in life. Who could have done this. It could have been the Yank there was no way, The Douglas corpaqration owned Grunnings of that Vernon was sure of.

" Vernon you now have 3 minutes now, I suggest you hurry before you personal belongings are thrown in the rubbish bin."

Vernon quickly ran back to his office and quickly started throwing his belongings into the box which had been sitting on his desk. Well he would have his revenge on all ofthem when he sold the company secrets to the other companies. they would rule the day that they messed with Vernon Durley.

page break

True to their word the lawyers where there at dawn, of course when your one of the 5 richest people in the world people tend to try to keep you happy. By five in the morning Harry was made both his legal heir and erik was Harry's legal guardian. The lawyers had called in a few favors last night they said. Of course no court in England would try and deny that he wouldn't be a good guardian, You just didn't argue with a man who was on a first name basis with the Queen. The only thing thast worried Erik was harry's friend Hermione. According the Harry she would make Erik wish that he was fighting Bane with both hands tied behind his back and blindfolded. Maybe he could convince Christie to help him convince Hermione to go shopping with him and Harry to get his new wardrobe.

Nine'o'clock rolled around when the doorbell sounded and Erik felt like he was back in the Army being told that he was once again going on a suicide mission. Heaven help him.

Page break

Hermione Granger was not your typical 15 yr old. Other than being considered somewhat of a prodigy at a young age, but as of 11 yrs old was also considered to be the brightest witch of her generation. But what she say before her had to be the as almost if not as big as Hogworts itself. At first she thought that she had gotten the wrong address but she of couse dismissed that imediatly. Ringing the doorbell she was greeted by a butler who told her that she was expected and that she could wait in the library for Master Harry. She took that as a good sign as books were her passion, but even then it did not prepare her for the sight she now saw before her. she had expected a modest library not an entire ballroom filled from wall to wall and floor to ceiling with books. Who ever Harry's cousin was, was at that moment in her good books so to speak.

Page Break

At a house known as the Borrow, Ron Weasely was not having a good summer. At first it was filled with days of playing Quidditch and beating everone at chess. Then came the day that the OWL results came out and Molly Weasely was not happy to say the least because he had scored exactly 3 OWLs. But the worst of it was that he had lost his prefect status because of it. Of Course he had written an owl to the headmaster to ask why he lost it. He recieved his answer about an hour later saying that the headmastercould do nothing about it as it was the board of goveners who chose the prefects and since he had failed a core subject he had been stripped of his prefects badge. but the worst part of the summer was when his mother had him re reading all of his books starting back to his first year saying that he was going to retake them at the end of the summer and if he didn't do better this time around then he would not be playing Quidditch this year regardless if he had a spot or not. Thankfully he was still getting the money from Harry's vaults. As soon as he finished his 6th year he would quit school and try out for the Canons. He just had to stick to the headmasters plan for another year and he would never worry about money again, as soon as he finished slipping the love potion into Harry's food then he would fall in love with Ginny and they would marry and then they would have full access to the Potter fortune. Ron would have Ginny make Harry put Ron as one of the parties in his will and when Harry died then Ron would be rich beyond his wildest dreams. Hopefully Siruis's will was read here in a coulpe of days would accelerate his plans of leaving school a little bit earlier than planned.

page break

That was it, Erik was going to leave and join the Army for good this time. Shopping with one women was bad enough but two was a punishment he could do without. Erik thought that Christie was making it even more painful due to the fact they weren't leaving for the island today but tomorrow. It probably didn't help that he told her this morning when she was running around frantic instead of last night. If there was anything his father taught him it was that women were scary, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned was as correct as they come because Erik thought that even the devil wouldn't deal with women if he had to. Of course Hermione had tried to be supportive of him after he told her that she copuld borrow as many books as she wanted form the library. That was it he was taking the jet with the rest of the competitors, Harry, Christie, and Hermione would take the helocopter to the island. It was probably safer, for him.

authors Note:

How was it? 


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

Petunia Dursley considered herself a fine example a what a typical woman should be. She kept her house clean, her son was a fine upstanding member of the community, she had a handsome husband who provided greatly for the family, plus she considered herself to be so beautiful that she kept herself to the house mostly to prevent the sickoos out there from ravaging her perfect body(authores note: yeah right). yup Petunia Dursley had the perfect life.

But her perfect life came falling down when she saw a man who she hadn't seen in almost twenty years. when that damn yank nephew showed up she thought that she was seeing her cousin Pat back from the grave but instead she was seeing his son. Pat always was dressed in the most expensive attire. Petunia suspected that he was sleeping with that Fame character for his money.

Suddenly Vernon came crashing thru the door all in a huff. What was he doing home so early, had somthing happened to her precious Dudikins, her sweet sweet boy, who was her only source of pleasure when Vernon was away.

"Vernon whats wrong?"

"that damn yank, he, he.."

"What Vernon spit it out!"

"I've been fired and blackballed from the drilling profession."

"How can that be, what could have happened?"

" I don't know but they also found out about the double dealings with the other companies as well, I'm ruined."

"Well it is their lose then you can just go work for one of the other companies then and put Grunnings out of business then."

" I tried but no one will even give me an interview. They said who would want a man working for them when he has no loyalties to anyone but himself."

"Oh no what will we do for money then?"

" We still have the money from the freak that shoud float us till I can get another job."

" What about Dudikins, will we have enough to send him back to Smeltings in the fall?"

" Dudley will have to go to Stonewall till I get a job. We wont have enough money for us if we send him to Smeltings."

" Well it is agood thing that we own the house then or we would be in real trouble then."

"Well my pet we don't own the house the boy does."

"WHAT?"

"That old freak told me that the boy owned the house now that his parents are dead he was the owner of all the properites. When I told him to sign over this house the freak told me that as his guardian he could send us money but he couldn't sell any of the properties."

"What if the boy finds out we could lose the house?"

"the old freak assured me that he had people at the bank that the boy would never find out about the house so we don't have to worry about that."

"Thats good, now we just have to worry about the money."

"we will be fine my pet now haw about some lunch?"

PAGE BREAK

Harry was having the time of his life. He had clothes that finally fit, family that cared about him, and his best friend who was completly supportive of him. All he had to worry about now was Voldemort and how he was going to protect them. Worst yet how was he going to tell them about the magical world. At that precise moment a large regal looking owl flew into the dinning room. Hermione gave Harry a look that could only mean " you haven't told them yet?" Erik and Christie look at each other and could barely keep from laughing. What harry and Hermione didn't know was that Erik and Christie already knew about the magical world, in fact most of Eriks personal fortune was handled by the goblins. Erik gave Christie a look that said for her to play along. Any other time Christie would have told him to act his age but it has been so long since she had seen Erik smile that she coulden't say no.

"my what a lovely owl you have there Harry."

"Thanks, but he isn't mine."

"Oh so who does he belong to then?"

"HM hmm hmm"

At that moment Erik and Christie start laughing so hard that Christie falls out of her chair. Harry and Hermione are sporting looks that are saying "What the Hell?". After Erik and Christie had calmed down they proceeded to tell the young witch and wizard that the already knew about the magical world since the other half of the Douglas fortune was a witch and went to Frances magical school.

"Wait the other half of the Douglas Fortune?" said Hermione

"What is the Douglas Fortune?" Asked Harry

"The Douglas Foundation was started by Fame Douglas. They are probably the biggest Corparation in the world. They own some of the top leading companies out there and are the leader in medical technology." said Hermione

"And thanks to the goblins our fortune has nearly tripled." said Erik

Harry and Hermione were shocked to say the least. Here was a man who had more money than most countries had and he was just as humble as any hardworking man out there.

"Whats does the letter say then Harry" Said Erik

"It says that my godfathers will reading is to be tomorrow." Said Harry

"Well then I guess then that we will be attending a will reading tomorrow then." said Erik

"But how will you get into Diagon Alley Erik?" asked Harry

"We won't be going to Diagon Alley. We will be going through a secret entrance thru one of the muggle banks here in london. I thought that you might like a bit a privacy when it was read." said Erik

"What about the Helicopter Erik? You guys will miss the it." said Christie

"So me and Harry will take the plane with the others than." said Erik

"You know that the plane is for competitors only and Harry can't compete he is too young." Said Christie

" He won't be competing and I'll have Zach watch over him." said Erik

"Zach!! You trust Zack to watch over him, he can barely watch over himself." said Christie

" But Zack is afriad of what I will do to him if something happens to Harry." said Erik

"Good point." said Christie

"Waita minute, if Harry is going somewhere then I'm goig too.' said Hermione

Erik and Christie look at each other.

"Well your giong to have to ask your parents for permission the Hermione." said Christie

" Not a problem can I use your phone please?" asked Hermione

"Sure" said Erik

Hermione got up and practilly ran out the room to use the phone. a second later the butler came in and whispered something in Eriks ear. After the butler left Erik got up and excused himself to take care of some business. After Erik had left Hermione came back and said that as long as she was back a week before school started then it was all right with them. Hermione then asked Christie what the compitition was and why they couldn't compete. Christie then told them that the competition was a martial arts tournement and that every year they invite the best martial artist in their field to compete and that the winner of the tournement would win ten million dollars. and the reason they couldn't compete was because they had to be over the age of 21 because sometimes the participants would end up seriously injured. Then Harry asked if Erik would be competing and Christie said yes he would be because not only did he compete every year but he has won for almost 8 years now. After telling them this Christie suggested that Hermione go an pack and that Harry go to sleep because he was in for a wild day tomorrow.

page break

Erik's mood went from happy to completly pissed in about 2.5 seconds. "What was that old man thinking" he thought. After becoming Harry's guardian he had the goblins go through any finances that Harry might have and the results were astounding. turns out that the Potters where heavely invested in PMD -Promethous Medical Development-and had made a fortune equal to half of americas national debt. But what got him steamed was that his supposed guardians AKA the Durselys where infact receiving about 125 thousand a month to take care of him. Considering that they made a little over 22 million over 15 years they had little to show for it. But what took the cake was the fact that Harry owned their house and they treated him like a mistreated servent. That would be the first thing they talked about with the goblins after the will is read. they would also be talking about the irregular withdrawls from the Potter accounts. that was alot of money comming from the acounts and hardley anything comming in, that was simply a lazy attempt at theft, any banker in the world could catch that and yet the goblins were allowing it. If he didn't get the answers he liked tomorrow then the world was in for a surprise.

page break

Early the next morning Erik and Harry made their way toward the bank to attend the reading. Erik had told harry about all of the things that he found and asked him who would have access to the Potter accounts. When Harry told him that Dumbldore hade access to his accounts, but why would he take money from his accounts. Erik then told Harry that they would find out or they would take their accounts and deposit them into another banking facility, and then make a interview with the local paper and declare that gringotts can not be trusted and that if you have an account with them then they shoud take their money before they decided to steal it too.

They entered a normal looking bank and proceded to walk toward the back. When they came across a couple of heavily armed guards Harry became nervous but Erik just pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to the guards who inspected it then handed it back while the other guard opened a solid steel door. When they entered Harry noticed that it was an elevator. Erik gave Harry a look and said " Hold on it's going to be a wild ride."

Sorry about the wait but I had to work alot lately

Please review 


End file.
